Jova how to
This is a guide to Jova, in an attempt to make it easier for all players to reach their highest potential and have fun with less aggravation trying to find information. Please check back over the next several days as this guide grows. Some useful links http://ffxiclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page is your go to for information on jobs and many missions and other like things. https://www.ffxiah.com is good for looking up an item fast. http://myffxigear.kicks-ass.org is good for planning out your equipment. Important Commands to Learn !regen enter this twice in a row to gain Regen and Refresh 5/tic below level 90. Also grants Auto Reraise below 60. !home = teleports to Home Point !mea / dem / holla etc teleports to them, but you need the telepoint so go huff it! !ah opens up the Auction House anywhere !sell opens up a custom Jova shop anywhere !znm opens up a custom shop for purchasing znm spawn items, USE IN LIBRARY ONLY. !craft opens up a custom shop for purchasing HQ Crystals !cap use this to cap your level to 75 max. Must be 75+ to be useful. This allows you to join Tree parties. !costume 1 to 2500 alters your appearance. Example !costume 981 makes you look like a nomad Moogle. !costume 0 reverts you back to original. 'Chapter 1: Installed...Finally!' Install wasn't so bad now was it? Relax, you are in a safe place. Getting to 99 isn't too difficult. 3x retail experience rate and experience rings like Echad for 100% (100,000 Gil) speed it up as well as what you will commonly refer to as page #. Those books in zones that require you to kill certain monsters for rewards of experience and Gil. Some of the best weapon skills by class while leveling. H2H: use combo until raging fists Dagger: Wasp Sting until Viper Bite (SA/TA*) Sword: Fast Blade Until Vorpal Blade Club: Shining Strike until Seraph Strike Staff: Use a club Great Axe: Sturmwind Great Sword: Power Slash until Spinning something Katana: Polearm: Ranged: Great Katana 'LEVELING GUIDE:' Once you have your weapon and special starting gear /equip. Head outside your starting nation after grabbing Signet from the gate guard. Start by running circles killing everything in sight. By level 5 /map and look for Chapter 2: How do I make Gil prior to 99? Besides that 10,000 starting Gil. The easiest way to obtain Gil in this game is simply saving it. Level Black Mage first. That includes White Mage to 50. But the spells are expensive!!! Not at all, just ask for help in obtaining a Black Mage and White Mage Testimony and trade to custom npc in !library for all white and black spells. Leveling Black Mage is the easiest. Complete opposite of retail. Once you have INT gear you just upgrade your wand from time to time and then a Chatoyant Staff until 99. By time you are level 99 with 100 merits you will be millionaire. Chapter 3: FINALLY! LEVEL 99!!! Okay, first off Congrats! You've made it. If you leveled wisely and have completed your merits IE 15/15 in HP and MP as well as your Job Abilities / Traits, Combat Skills, Magic Skills, Other (Crit Rate/Spell Interruption) etc etc etc (Maybe even stats like STR VIT INT if you didn't get enough grinding) It's time for you to gear up! Well sort of, It's time for you to do your Rank Missions if you haven't been doing them. You only need to get to Rank 6-2. This is so you can unlock Dynamis. So gear up the best you can. I recommend going to Andreine and purchasing your Relic/Empyrean base weapon. It's going to be the strongest weapon you can buy. At least until you obtain an abyssea weapon drop from an NM. But after 125 bynes it will be your strongest weapon. Chapter 4: Dynamis Runs This is where the fun begins. Once you have unlocked Dynamis, You can farm 100 Byne Bills. Dynamis-Bastok/Windurst/Sandoria have no time limits and all monsters have a chance of dropping 100 Byne Bills. You will need (125) 100 Byne Bills to fully unlock your Relic/Mythic/Empryean Weapon of Choice. What you do is Trade (25) 100 Byne Bills to Jedelaih in !library plus your weapon to increase it's level by 5. Don't worry the level 99 version goes to 119 with the 5th trade of (25) 100 Byne Bills. You can then trade another (25) 100 Byne Bills to give it Afterglow. Once you have your first 119 weapon it's time to move onto Plutons. Chapter 5: Plutons from Pluto This is when you need to team up with other people in the game, because botting these NM's is strictly forbidden (30 days in jail fist offense), so leave your alts at your Mog House unless you want to have 1 tag along for Raise only. Here you can find information on ZNM's, honestly I recommend sticking to Tier 1 which is easier for newer players. !znm will take you to a custom ZNM zone for purchasing pop items, or you can simply go and farm them the traditional way. Personally I'd say Vulpangue is the easiest to get to and defeat by a smaller party. You will need 30 plutons in total to upgrade your 119 Armor Set. 6 Plutons for each Armor Piece. You Trade 109 level Armor you farmed in Abyssea to Jedelaih in !library with 6 plutons and he awards you with it's ilvl119 equivalent. Not bad at all. From here you will want to look into other gear which I will be providing that information as soon as I research it some more. Happy Grinding ~Itikuo 2018